Show Off
by toastytoast124
Summary: Liam goes to Brett to get information for Scott but gets more than that after he is invited into the locker room.


Liam and Mason pushed through the large double doors leading out to the lacrosse field. Immediately they caught sight of Brett - tall, shirtless, and sweaty. Both boys stopped and admired him.

"He's a werewolf too?" Mason asked in awe.

"Yeah," Liam groaned. He and Brett were supposed to be enemies but with that body…"Hey how about you go tell Scott to ask Alison's dad if he's heard anything?"

"Are you kidding me?" Mason said. "Look how…how…gorgeous he is."

"Just do it," Liam said. "Things might get messy between us,"

Liam and Brett used to be on the same team before Liam destroyed their coaches car in a fit of IED. It seemed like Brett still held the grudge.

"Fine," Mason said as he turned and walked back inside. "But next time, I get to talk to bad wolf,"

Liam walked over to the bleachers and sat down. There were two other people - both girls - who were also watching the practice.

"He is soooooo hot," one said.

"Oh my god yes, imagine what he does after a nice LONG practice!" The other said.

"Yes…he's fucking hot…" Liam whispered to himself. He watched as Brett dropped his stick and started stretching - revealing his leg muscles and his buldging biceps. It was Almost as if he was showing off for someone.

Liam rubbed the bulge that had formed in his pants which made it much more noticeable. I can't do this here…not with people around… He thought to himself and immediately stopped. Brett stopped his stretching and looked up to Liam.

"Did you come here to ask me something? Or are you gunna sit there the whole day?" He said.

Liam didn't know if he did it on purpose but Brett stuck his hands in his pants and scratched.

"Yah I…I…" Liam started.

"Come on," Brett said, motioning to the locker room. Liam shrugged and climbed down the bleachers.

The locker room smelled like dirty socks, sweat, and body wash but it didn't bother Liam who watched Brett intensively from behind as Brett removed his sweatpants.

"So what's up, little man?" Brett smirked as he turned around. His flaccid penis hung out of his boxers but he didn't seem to notice. Liam looked at it but quickly locked eye contact with Brett.

"I ugh, I wanted to know if you know anything about a werewolf named Traci," Liam said. He couldn't help it now. He looked down and admired Brett's member.

It was already big…an inch or half bigger than Liam's was when soft. Brett stepped closer. About a foot was between them.

"I've never heard of Traci," Brett said. Seductively. He noticed a small bulge in Liam's pants. "But I do know another werewolf. A nervous one."

Brett seemed to notice his hanging cock and reached down and stroked it until it was a little more than half erect. Liam felt his own bulge growing in his pants.

"W-who?" Liam whispered. There was half as much space between them now.

"You…" Brett whispered, his cock fully erect. He grabbed Liam's buldge and squeezed lightly - Liam gasped. He stumbled back against the locker behind him and took off his belt and pants with shaky hands. His man meat was already fully erect and oozing pre cum.

"I haven't done anything like this before," he started.

"It's ok," Brett said soothingly. "I have. Let me lead you."

Brett bent over infront of him and maneuvered Liam's dick into his butthole. Liam, shocked, didn't do anything at first so Brett did for him. He moved back and forth.

"I-I-I," Liam stuttered. "Just pump," Brett moaned. "Back and forth!"

He did what he was told and moved his hips back and forth into Brett who moved forward and laid down on the bench in front of him. Liam, mounted on Brett, moved awkwardly up and down like he was doing push ups on top of him.

"I think-I think I'm gonna cum!" Liam moaned. He pulled out and Dismounted Brett.

Brett wrapped a hand around Liam's 6.5 inches and pumped furiously for seconds until Liam came all over his chest and his face.

"Now what?" Liam panted. He was exhausted and stood awkwardly over Brett who wiped cum off of his body with a towel.

"Now you help me out," Brett said as he lied on his back on the bench. His erection pointed straight up towards the ceiling.

"Oh," Liam said. "I haven't done anything like this either,"

"It's ok. Just do your best," Liam looked at Brett's cock, intimidated. It was just as big as the people in the porn he watched - 7 inches - maybe 8 - and it had a large girth.

"O-Ok," Liam said. He bent down over and took most of it in his mouth. I tasted good - it felt good - to have another guys dick in his mouth. Especially Brett's.

He pumped his head back and forth - like what he did with his hips - until he felt Brett's hips buckle.

"I can't-" Brett started. He came all inside Liam's mouth, 4 powerful shots. And the rest oozed. "I can't hold it…"

Liam kept sucking, and even swallowed every last bit. He stood up and held his hand out to help Brett up.

"How was I?" He asked.

"That was a pretty good blowjob. For a little man like yourself," he smirked. He accepted Liam's hand and went to the showers. Liam got his clothes back and looked at Brett.

"So you don't know anything about Traci?" Liam asked awkwardly.

"Nothing," Brett smirked. Liam walked stiffly back out to the field.

"Dammit…" He said to himself. "Why did I do that?"

"Do what?" Mason asked, walking towards Liam.


End file.
